


Consequences of Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> As Arthur and Gwen face the consequences of getting married, Merlin is about to face the consequences of his own love life<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 165 writers’ choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Love

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Consequences of Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Morgana, Freya, Uther  
**Summary:** As Arthur and Gwen face the consequences of getting married, Merlin is about to face the consequences of his own love life  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 1037  
**Prompt:** 165 writers’ choice

**Consequences of Love**

When Merlin took them back to Camelot, Uther was waiting for them. Uther had men waiting at the stables to bring the four of them to his study. Merlin knew that there was going to be trouble in store for all of them.

Uther had the guards escort Arthur and Gwen into his study. Merlin and Morgana were detained in the anteroom.

Morgana plopped down in one of the plush chairs to wait.

“What do you think he’s going to do to us?” Merlin asked.

“If Elena had a brother, I’d say I was about to get married. Thankfully, Elena had the good sense to be an only child. That’s good news for me at least.” Morgana slumped in the chair. “You? He’s probably going to kill you.”

“Thanks.” Merlin sat down next to her. “He won’t kill Gwen will he?”

“No.” Morgana frowned at the door. “I don’t think so. Arthur would never forgive him. Arthur may even kill him. Love is a strong emotion, Merlin.”

“I know and it can get you in a lot of trouble.” Merlin said as he looked at Morgana. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Yes. His name was Olwen. He was a Knight. He was killed in a challenge of mortal combat. I don’t think I will ever love again.” Morgana shared.

“You can’t know that.” Merlin said. “Someone may come along and surprise you.”

“Like you, Merlin? Morgana looked at him.

Merlin shrugged. “Maybe. Do I surprise you Lady Morgana?”

Morgana scowled at him and opened her mouth to answer.  

Just then the doors opened and gwen and Arthur came out. They looked a little shaken but they were holding hands.

“Well?” Morgana asked.

Arthur shrugged. “He gave us his blessing. He was angry but he knew there was nothing he could do now that we were married.”

“Send in the Lady Morgana and Arthur’s valet.” Uther called out from inside his study.

Two guards grabbed Morgana and Merlin and hauled them into Uther’s study.

“Everyone out and close the doors.” Uther shouted. He waited until they were alone then he stood up and walked to Morgana.

“You knew that the marriage between Arthur and Elena was vital to the security of the kingdom but you let Arthur and your ladies’ maid get married anyway. What were you thinking, Morgana? You weren’t thinking, were you?” 

“I was thinking that Arthur should be able to marry who he chooses and not some mess of a girl that we played with as children. Arthur thinks of her as his sister not as a woman he would marry. Honestly Father, I hear she is even more awkward now. You can’t possibly want grandchildren with that affliction, do you?” 

Uther sighed and turned to Merlin. “This was not your assignment. You were to sober him up and get his ready to marry the Princess.”

“Sire, I didn’t need to sober him up because he was already as sober as a priest. It was all an act.” Merlin said. “He wasn’t interested in marrying this Princess Elena but he was interested in marrying Guinevere. I just helped him get what he wanted. Are you going to kill me?”

“No but I am going to have a talk with the Director about you.” Uther said. “You can go back to whatever it is you do. I don’t want you in my kingdom a moment longer.” Uther sat down and waved his hand at both of them. “Get out!”

Merlin and Morgana left the study. They stood in the anteroom staring at the door to the study then they looked at each other.

“Director?” Morgana asked. “You aren’t an ordinary valet are you?”

“No. I’m an agent in the secret services.” Merlin said.

Morgana looked him up and down. “I suppose that explains the gun.”

“Yes.” Merlin looked at her. “You can’t tell anyone what I am.”

“You’re a valet.” Morgana said with a smirk. “What is there to tell?”

“I better go pack up and get going.” Merlin nodded to her and went off to Gaius’s chambers.

Merlin was expecting a lecture from his old friend but Gaius wasn’t there. He was surprised by what he found sitting on his bed.

“Kitten!” Merlin smiled at Freya as he walked into his room. “What are you doing here?”

“The Better question is: what are you doing with the Lady Morgana? Is she the reason you broke it off with me? How long has it been going on, Merlin.” Freya got up on her knees and gave him a look that made him shiver.

“I just met the Lady Morgana. You know that’s the truth. What are you doing here?” Merlin asked again.

“Well, I was going to kill you but I think I may have to kill the Lady Morgana instead.” Freya stood up and put her finger under his chin. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Merlin. Very naughty indeed.”

“Freya wait…” Merlin never finished his sentence as Freya disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Damn! I never should have taught her that one.”

Merlin ran to the Lady Morgana’s chambers. He burst in the door and found Morgana holding a black cat on her lap.

“Morgana! Put that cat down and come here behind me.” Merlin pulled his gun from the holster.

“Merlin, it’s just a cat.” Morgana said. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Do what I say! Please!” Merlin insisted.

“Fine.” Morgana stood up and put the cat in the chair then she looked at merlin. “See it’s just a …”

Freya shifted form and grabbed Morgana from behind. She held a knife to Morgana’s throat. “Coming to her rescue? I thought there was nothing going on. Now I will just have to kill you both.”

“Now Kitten, we can talk this out.” Merlin said gently.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Freya said. “And don’t call me Kitten anymore. I’m not your Kitten. I’m not your anything.”

Morgana glared at Merlin. “Really Merlin. You break her heart and then try to make moves on mine? Idiot.”

Merlin frowned as he followed Morgana’s eyes down to her hand. He could see a fireball starting to form.

Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes. Morgana has magick! 

  


End file.
